


Frets and Struts

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Ray Toro has really great ideas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frets and Struts

**Author's Note:**

> For the mini-kink bingo square "bondage".

When they get to Ian’s place, Ian has very specific expectations of what will happen. The door will shut, and then there will be fondling and kissing and orgasms. It’s been the routine every time, and Ian’s not even close to tired of it. Before they go to his place, or wherever they might end up, there’s usually beer, pot, whiskey and a dark corner. All in all, it’s a really favorable arrangement.

This time, though, Ray changes it up. He stops inside the apartment, turns around and looks at Ian. It should be kind of ridiculous, because Ray Toro is more genial puppy than man of seduction, but something dark in his eyes hits Ian right in the gut. “Turn on the light.”

Ian does, watching as Ray takes a deep breath. It’s impressive in and of itself, because Ray has one hell of a chest. Ian starts to say something, stopping when Ray shakes his head. His hair’s damp from the heat of the club, so it clings to his face and neck, a few frazzled strands sticking out to the sides. He shakes his head again, keeping Ian silent and reaches down, grabbing the hem of his own shirt. Ray tugs it over his head, letting it drop to the ground.

Ian’s mouth drops open slightly, though he has no intention whatsoever of trying to speak. Ray grins, wide and beaming, like he knows he’s done something really right. Ian’s inclined to agree with him, especially when Ray starts unbuckling his belt and lets the leather whip through the belt loops as he gives it a hard jerk. Ian manages a swallow and a noise that isn’t anything coherent. Ray doesn’t seem to need his help though. He just loops the belt around his neck and works on getting his jeans, socks and shoes off.

He’s down to just his boxer-briefs which are stretched tight across Ray’s impressive dick, and the thick brown leather belt draped around his neck. Ian licks his lips and follows the belt down to where it’s practically grazing the waistband of the boxer-briefs. As he’s watching, he nearly swallows his tongue as Ray sinks down onto his knees. “Holy…”

“Use the belt.”

“W-what?” Ian reaches out, wrapping his hand around the leather strap. “U-u-use it?”

“Tie me up. Hands. Feet.”

Ian licks his lips, pulls the belt off of Ray’s shoulders, and moves around behind him. He slides it under Ray’s feet and then criss-crosses the leather over his ankles, pulling them tight together. Ray doesn’t say anything as he places his hands on top of his ankles, but Ian can hear the shaky exhale as he keeps going, winding the belt around Ray’s wrists and forearms, bending Ray’s body back slightly by the time he affixes the buckle around Ray’s elbows.

He straightens up and walks around Ray, looking him over. Ray’s back is arched slightly, and his dick is hard enough that it’s pushed past the waistband of his boxer-briefs, the flushed head poking out. Ian’s own cock gives a hard jerk and he moves closer, tracing Ray’s lower lip. “Fuck.”

Ray licks his lips and Ian steps back to look at him. Ray’s muscles are corded, his shoulders and arms taut from the position he’s in and the belt’s restraint. His stomach quivers as Ian watches, and Ian wants to get down and bite at the roll of Ray’s belly above his boxer-briefs, nip and suck at his skin before he goes near Ray’s dick. Ian steps back, exhaling roughly, and rubs his hand across his mouth. He wants to ask what he’s supposed to do next, but he’s pretty sure Ray either thinks he knows or wants him to figure it out, because he’s silent, just watching Ian with dark eyes.

Ian strips off his own shirt and tosses it aside. He threads one hand in Ray’s hair, tugging his head back a little farther while Ian uses his other hand to unbuckle his own belt, pushing it aside as he undoes his fly. “I know what you want.” He tugs harder as he manages to shove his jeans down his legs and get his cock free.

The angle of Ray's body is slightly awkward, but only because Ian's so short. He's still able to slide his dick along Ray's mouth, pulling back as Ray opens his lips to take him in. Ray's mouth stays open, his eyes closed, and there's a look on his face that reminds Ian of when Ray plays, joy and abandon.

"Fuck,” he mutters to himself and pushes his dick into Ray's mouth, tugging his hair and pulling him slightly to the side, his shoulder balanced on Ian's thigh, so that Ian can thrust into his mouth. He starts slow, eyes closing for a moment as Ray's mouth closes around him and he starts to suck. "F-fuck."  
Ian's hips move instinctively as he fucks Ray's mouth. It takes a bit before he can increase the pace, trying to make sure they stay lined up. He buries his hand even further in Ray's hair, hanging on tightly, eventually using both hands. Ray's body is slightly twisted and he shuffles on his knees, trying to bend more, take Ian deeper. Ian groans under his breath and braces his feet, locking his knees as he splays his body against Ray's chest, jerking his head in and fucking his mouth in earnest.

Ray's mouth works Ian's cock, his cheeks hollowing as he holds Ian between his tongue and the roof of his mouth, sucking hard. The flat of his tongue is pressed to the underside of the head of Ian's dick. Ian’s cock feels like it's going to explode, like he's going to lose control. Heat floods through him and his balls tighten until he comes hard and fast, trying to unlock his knees before he passes out.

Ian pulls out, and Ray's mouth is red and wet, hanging open as he pants roughly. He drops his gaze and can see the wetness on Ray's boxer-briefs where moisture has leaked from the head of his cock. He's gotten harder, or the movement has moved the boxer-briefs, because more of Ray's dick is exposed. It's flushed a dark red, especially at the tip, the veins pulsing purple beneath his skin.

"W-work yourself open." Ray's voice is thick and soft, but there's a demanding tone underneath it. Ian strips out of the rest of his clothes and disappears into the bedroom to grab some lube and a condom. When he comes back into the living room, Ray's lying on his arms, legs still bent, though he has his knees spread. Ian swallows hard and moves over to him, grabbing Ray's boxer-briefs and tugging them down so his cock springs free.

Ian opens the condom and works it onto Ray's dick, wrapping his hand around him and stroking it down. Ray grits his teeth and pushes his heels down into the floor, shoving his hips up. Ian coats his hand with lube and lets Ray fuck up into his palm until he's slick with it, then he straddles him, feet on either side of his body. He sinks down to his knees and shifts back, feeling the hard press of Ray's dick against his ass, sliding along the crack.

"Didn't..."

"No." Ian reaches back and grasps Ray's dick and holds it steady, pressing it against him as he slides back onto the head. "Want to feel it. The stretch. The burn." He breathes deeply, pushing more, feeling Ray fill him up. He goes slow until Ray's buried inside him and then he shifts his balance to his knees and starts moving, riding Ray's dick.

Ray's eyes are closed tight, and Ian can see the strain in his shoulders as they support him, knows his hands must be numb from the pressure and restraint. If he hadn't just gotten off, Ian knows the thought would have him hard. As it is, he can feel a heated jerk in the base of his dick.

"Fuck. Fuck. Look at you." Ian reaches back, wrapping his hands around the outside of Ray's thighs. He stops trying to stay in control, using his knees and his grip on Ray to keep him balanced as he rides down harder, faster, fucking himself desperately.

Ray moans, a soft sound that breaks on a whimper as his body arches up, relieving the pressure on his hands and feet, but putting more on his shoulders. Ian doesn't stop, his body clenching tight around Ray. Ray makes another sound and shudders hard, falling hard to the floor as his strength gives out, everything in his body tight as he comes.

Ian eases off of him, sliding to the floor at Ray's side. His own thighs are shaking so he lays down, pushing Ray away from him so he can fumble with the buckle, getting it undone after a few tries. Ray gasps sharply as the leather falls away, Ian's hands pushing it off his skin.  
"Can't...fuck, can't feel anything." Ray's arms act like dead weight, falling at his sides as he slumps back. He unbends his legs and lays on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. "'m not moving. Ever."

"Okay." Ian closes his eyes and rests his head against Ray's shoulder. His hair clings to the damp skin. "You want a beer?"

"I want many beers."

"Many beers it is." Ian nods and manages to get to his feet, swaying slightly. "Don't go anywhere."  



End file.
